outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Gospel of the Scalled Christ
Gospel of the Scalled Christ is a document in Outlast 2. It is located in on a bible stand within one of the Scalled camps in The Last Supper. Content #Rejoice greatly, O you scalled, you afflicted with boils and sores, all you whose sex cracks and weeps, your baptist comes to you astride a donkey in the shape of a man. #That Baptist, proportioned as a child in all but the tools of a man, and therefore best beloved of the Prophet Sullivan Knoth. #And Knoth said unto Laird, what desirest thou in your wretchedness? #And Laird said: I desire to behold the things which The New Ezekiel saw. #And Knoth said: Yea, thine mind is too tight an arbor for the girth of the Lord's message, and would split at its penetration; thou shall knowest only your own salvation. #And Laird said: Yea, I believe all the words of my father. #And Knoth cries: Hosanna in the highest! As thou love me, thou art blessed, and you shall behold the things which thou has desired. #And Laird spoke: I see the heavens open! I see fly smoke in the sky, a cloud of insects bearing down a man, full grown yet virginal, most beautiful and fair above even the beauty of women. #And I looked and new I beheld the Redeemer of the Scalled, of who Ezekiel had spoken. #And Ezekiel spake unto Laird again, saying: Look! The Lamb ministers the children of diseased cocks and festered wombs. And I beheld the multitudes who were sick, and who were afflicted with devils and unclean spirits, who would be healed by the power of the Lamb of God. #And I, Laird, saw that he was lifted up upon the cross and slain for those whose lust delivered them to sin, and whose sin delivered them to lust. #And as he hangs, there will be an abundance of milk and wine, such that butter and distilled liquor shall every one eat that is left in the land. #And they shall proclaim the glory of Laird, who leads them to salvation. #And when he gives the ghost and his immaculate flesh hangs dead upon the tree, they shall pull him free of the thorns and bury him by mattock in the earth. #And the Scalled shall say: we are weary and we are wretched for our hearts are ravaged by sin, so that the glorious Laird will must drive them by tongue and lash and cock and remind them: it is a small thing to wear men, but will ye weary my God also. #And they shall proclaim the glory of Laird, who leads them to salvation. #And the Scalled Messiah shall rise from the grave, conquering sickness and conquering death, and those afflicted shall call him Immanuel. #And the Scalled Messiah shall say: this is my flesh, eat of it and be healed. Whoever eats of my flesh shall have eternal life. #And they shall proclaim the glory of Laird, who lead them to salvation. Navigation Category:Documents Category:Outlast 2 documents